The objectives of the earlier studies have been somewhat modified. The current purpose and scope are as follows: A. To identify areas of particular scientific opportunity, so that over the next several years, which are expected to be a period of continued budgetary and fiscal stress, NIEHS will have clearly defined direction and priorities. B. To provide a framework for assigning relative priorities to various program objectives for choosing among program alternatives and for selecting particular scientific areas for emphasis and expansion. C. To address environmental health problems of particular urgency during the coming decade. With the reports of the earlier Task Forces as a background, it will be possible to be less global in approach and more focused on specific environmental health problems. The report will be a product of the scientific community at large, will be both scientifically credible and understandable by the interested layman, and will provide an authoritative assessment which Congress could use as a touchstone in setting appropriate funding levels for the Institute.